


Everything Wrong

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: ffvii_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain. He caught its scent before he felt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Wrong

Rain. He caught its scent before he felt it. Wet earth clung to his clothes as he sluggishly rolled over and began to drag himself forward. He couldn’t see clearly, but there was more than the stench of pollution and muddied ground. Somewhere close blood had been spilled.

A battle. He’d gotten used to that smell, but this time… something was wrong. Familiar sweat; his nose had pressed against a neck or shoulder or chest for so long since the banishment of antiseptic lab.

He crawled.

Blood. Sweat. So familiar… Life slipping away, and he didn’t want to know.

 _Zack?_


End file.
